Secret of the War
by Sbubb13
Summary: A secret of the final battle is revealed when Hogwarts reopens for our Golden Trio and friends to return.Sorry I'm not good at summaries and it's my first fanfic so please review!
1. 1 The War

_Secret of the War_

_A secret of the final battle is revealed when Hogwarts reopens for our Golden Trio and friends to I'm not good at summaries and it's my first fanfic so please review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter and the world that J.K Rowling has created for which we are all grateful._

_The first few smaller introductory chapters are combined._

_Family_

Clouds of dust from the beloved Hogwarts school's corroding walls whirled around those who fought the final battle. It lay dormant on the dead, the clung to the living like a child desperate to never let go. Many thought that this fight was hopeless, some knew secrets, and others had no idea.

Harry had a bigger part than most, anyone else really; he had to destroy Voldemort for the wizarding and muggle worlds and they all rested on his shoulders. He knew that this would either make or break him, he would live or survive, and so would Voldemort. The onnly benefit of this fight was that it would put an end to it all one way of the other. Also, he had no direct family there that he had to worry about. Of course the Weasley's were family and he cared about them all, but they weren't direct family.

Ron, although, had his whole family there, they all knew the consequences of their actions yet they had still turned up – it was a true family affair. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach because he had a strong suspicion that they weren't all going to get out of this with their lives. This was going to be an eventful evening one way or another. And he had shared his first kiss with Hermione even though it was long expected by everyone who knew them.

Hermione had only her friends there; her parents were somewhere. As she ran around the school shouting curses at Deatheaters, she was thinking about the kiss she had shared with Ron. It hadn't been the one she was expecting, she felt nothing. It only reminded her of him...

_Memories _

First year, when she first saw him on the train, the crush started. After the year had started, and she still had no friends, she resorted to locking her mind to the library. She was a muggle-born, a mud-blood, he had told her that; she had to prove him wrong. It was all about proving him wrong because she was able to do this. She did prove him wrong and was top of the class.

Second year, it was the same. The crush grew, and they started talking, not just cruelty in front of the other students but in the library. When she lay in the hospital wing petrified he sat by her bed in the middle of the night, every Wednesday,as if they should have been in the library talking like they had been doing all year. He knew what had caused it, he was there with her when she found the passage the first time, not the day of the match, the night before.

Third year, they understood each other. He still teased her, she still irked back at him. Their study sessions continued, and their flying lessons started. He had always teased her about her lack of flying skills 'how can the most intelligent beautiful witch not be able to fly?' he would say to her so he taught her. He knew her time-turner secret, he was the only one she told and he knew how hard it was for her to maintain but he tried to help.

Fourth year, he started to change but so did she. And they started to grow together. Until Krum showed up. He was furious at the Yule ball at the magnificently beautiful women he cared about, she picked Krum over him. But, he was the one to comfort her when Weasley upset her after her special night as a Princess.

In fifth year, they had a secret. Even though she was the co-ordinator of the DA, and he was on the Inquisitorial Squad, they maintained to keep time for themselves. She didnt understand how Ron and Harry had thought she spent all that time in library, she spent it with him. Talking, getting to know each other, developing their relationship. When the DA was caught, Hermione knew it was going to happen, she also knew how to get away from them because he had told her.

In sixth year, only Hermione knew his secret, what he had been sworn to do, and she was the only one who knew that he didnt want to do what he had been destined to do. She knew that he had killed Dumbledore, even before Harry told them so.

Even this last year, he had tried to help her. When they had been taken to his house, house not home, he had said he didnt know it was them. He knew damn straight it was her, but he tried. She saw the pain in this eyes as his own aunt tortured her.

_The Moment the World Stops_

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts further, but now she had a destination. She remembered him whispering in her ear "if it comes to it, meet me in our spot" as she was dragged to the dungeons of his residence; she had known exactly what he was refering to as it was inevitable and he knew Harry would somehow save them from the hollows of hell that the Manor held beneath it.

As her steps quickened in pace, she reached her destination on the 4th floor, cast a few spells at Deatheaters, along with one at the wall to create herself so cover as she slipped behind the tapestry that held a translation from greek on it.

He was there waiting.

Even though he was in the Deatheater outfit, she knew it was him the moment she entered the room; everything felt okay again. There had been no year of running, no year of fighting, nothing, just them. Hermione raced forward and grasped him tightly in her arms, he held his own protective grip around her. "I love you Hermione" he muttered into her hair, as she clutched him tighter and went for his lips, muttering back at him "I love you too Draco".They continued to explore their hands over each other, after so many months apart, it was like the war wasn't happening outside of that room, they weren't on opposite sides regardless of their current states. Draco slid his had under her shirt that clung to her from the water down in the Chamber of Secrets, he needed to feel the touch of her skin on his. Hermione reciprocated that action, causing them both to lose their shirts for the sheer sole purpose on contact to one another. Neither wanted to speak, yet had so many words to say to the other.

Their kisses intensified in passion with the feel of each others skin, something that had been months apart. Hermione's kiss to Ron should have felt something like this, not like kissing a family member. Draco pushed her against the wall while holding her neck and ass as to not bruise her. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, an instinct she had developed in the hours they had spent in this room exploring each others bodies, yet never fulfilling the act they so wanted to.

But now they knew could be the last time they ever see each other. Either one of them, or both of them, could be killed the instant they stepped outside of their confines, the room that had become their sanction in the hours of Hogwarts where they couldn't bear anything else but each other.

He pulled at her skirt, drawing it above her waist to reveal her black underwear – an indicator of the meaning of the day. Hermione moaned as he moved her panties and lightly flicked his fingers over her opening. She could feel Draco's hardest against her stomach as he rubbed into her, egging himself on. She grasped him through his pants, making him groan and kiss her even more forcefully.

He released himself of the confines of his pants, knowing damn well that this was what they wanted even though neither of them had ever before. Everyone had heard the rumors of the Slytherin King and his amazing talents in bed, but it was all damn right lies that Pansy had concocted to try and get back at him when he had told her for the hundredth time that he wasn't interested.

With direct eye contact, he slowly and gently inserted himself inside her centre, Hermione whimpered slightly did, while in turn caused him immense pleasure. After a few moments, she nodded to show she was okay and wanted him to continue. And so he did.

He thrust into her, slowly at first, then faster causing them both to moan as the feeling intensified. The moment he felt Hermione contract around himself and moan loudly, screaming softly even, it bought him over the brink causing himself as well to reach climax at the same moment. Hermione collapsed into him, both their breathing heavy. "Are you okay baby?" he asked her as she rearranged her clothing, to which she simply nodded, before returning to the sanction of his arms before having to enter back to reality.

"What ever happens in the next hours Hermione, I love you now, forever, even after death" Draco told her looking into her teary eyes.

"You know that you mean the world to me, and what ever happens, I'll always love you Draco" Hermione said right back to him. There was more to say, but their looks to each other said it all. They shared an intensely passionate kiss, not wanting to leave the grasps of the other.

But they had to, and they eventually did, back into a world where she was good, he was evil and _they_ didn't exist.

As soon as the young couple exited the room, the reality of the situation that was unfolding around them restruck them. Hermione headed towards the Great Hall, because she knew that was where most of the order was headed. Draco left the opposite way towards the bulk of the Deatheaters even though every part of him wanted to swap to the right side, the side he actually believed in and the one where his heart was. He shot a few curses at his fellow Dark Lord followers for good measure.

In the end, Harry won the final battle against Voldemort. The amount of loss that was caused by the disastrous day was horrific but those who still stood took honour for those that no longer could.


	2. 2 We're Returning

_Return to Hogwarts_

Harry Potter sat on his bed, in his own room in his very own house. This was home, or the closest thing to it and the place that reminded him of Sirius, the only person he could to call family that he was able remember, even though Sirius had paid his life for Harry's. Number 12 Grimauld Place was all his now, and the war was over so Harry could finally be at peace and try to regain some normalcy in his distorted life.

Kreacher, who had taken kindness to him during the war, bowed slightly as he entered the room holding a disgruntled barn-owl. Harry hadn't wanted to replace his beloved Hedwig, but knew it was soon necessary as these other owls just weren't cutting it. "Hello Master Harry" the house-elf said as he passed Harry the owl, before quickly exiting the room once again. "Thanks Kreacher" Harry called after the elf before turning his attention to what was in the clutches of the owl. Seeing the green ink addressing the letter, his stomach fluttered; turning the envelope over made his heart race as he saw the renowned Hogwarts crest greeting his eyes. He slowly extracted the letter from its confines and opened it to see something he wasn't expecting.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As the course of last year was distraught by actions outside of anyone's control, Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is repeating all of last year for the benefit for all students. We are aware that the time lost is not able to be regained, and we understand that students may feel uneasy about returning but as the threats of last year have now been attended to we strongly feel that it is necessary for students to receive the education that they both need and deserve. _

_The doors of our magnificent school will be reopening on September 1st and the train for all students will leave at 11am at Platform 9 ¾ with the Hogwarts Express. _

_Please find enclosed a list of the Seventh Year book and equipment list that you will be required. _

_We hope to see all of our old students, including yourself, return to the school._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagal _

_Headmistress of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

The booklist was encolsed also, the bit that caught his eye was '_All students are allowed a broom, and a rat, toad or owl.' _And there was the generic list of his text book _Advanced Potions, Transfiguartion _and _Spells and Charms for Seventth Years _among others.

Well, Harry thought to himself, that wasn't what I was expecting. They had all been told that they would be joining the workforce and not finishing their education and as the 'saviour for the world' as the _Quibber _had dubbed him, he had been offered every possible position, even Minister for Magic. We was offered the Auror internship he had wanted and was planning to accept as he had been told by the ministry that education cannot be back-tracked. Evidently they had worked a way around this. As Harry truly wanted to rectify his last memories of Hogwarts after the final events of the previous year and missed the routine and safety of the school this was something that he was glad and excited to hear about. It was time for a trip to Diagon Alley, after a few quick letters to Hermione and Ron. He looked sideways at the owl that still stood on his night stand, Harry wondered if it was actually up to the task and said to it 'Hedwig could have done it' and made a mental note to buy an owl while shopping.

Ron and the rest of the Weasley family had returned to the Burrow, they knew it was the place they ought to be considering everything that had happened after that day, Ron was doing the family thing that summer, even though he kept in close contact with his best friends.

He had been sitting at the breakfast table that was filled with a variety of foods for him and his siblings to sample to sill them til lunch. Molly had taken to cooking more than she had before to cope with her sadness of their loss. Ron was eating a scrumptious muffin when Erol the owl crashed into the wooden door's window, he stood and collected what the owl bared in his beak; Hogwarts letters.

Hermione had enjoyed getting back to her family home, but it was empty without her parents being there. The Order had been searching for them in Australia for her, but there was no sign of them at the current time. She knew they would show up somewhere sometime, but at the moment, she had to live without them in her life.

It had been an uneventful summer until Hermione got sick with something, she didnt know what at first, but as the few days developed into a week then a fortnight, she thought medical assistance would be mindful. After a trip to the doctors, not the mediwizards as she was a top topic in the wizarding world, she found out what her problem was. She was pregnant.

As she sat at the kitchen table with her cup of cocoa, she thought about everything should could do in her situation, until her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud pecking at the kitchen window. She looked up and saw a tawny barn owl flapping at the window, followed by another one. She walked over to the window with the steaming cup in her hand, and opened the window to allow the herself to grab the letters presented to her.

One was addressed with green ink, the same she had seen several years in a row, yet it was bigger than normal. The other she recognized as Harry's writing. Hermione opened the Hogwarts letter first and it read a little different to what it had every other year. And there was something else attached to it, a Head Girl pin and another note saying _Congratulations Miss Granger, you deserve it. Your friend and colleague, Minerva McGonnagal._

Wow, thought Hermione to herself, life's full of suprises. Well, she better organise a metting with Minerva to discuss her 'condition' so she scratched out a quick note and sent it with one of the owls.

She turned her attention to Harry's letter next

_Hermione, I take it you have received the Hogwarts letter. I'm going to Diagon Alley today if you want to catch up. Lunch time at Olivanders. Harry._

Well that settled what she was going to be doing for the day. Just as she was about to return upstairs to her room to change, there was a ringing at the door. Hermione hadn't had a visitor all summer, so this surprised her but she went and opened the door anyway to find Minerva standing there looking concerned. 'Now Hermione, what is wrong? Are you not returning to school, because...' she was cut off by Hermione.

'Minerva, I plan on returning but only if you'll allow me after what I have to say...' Hermione trailed off losing her confidence. The older woman was now very worried as to what was going on with her brightest pupil, 'why don't you come in for a cup of tea' Hermione offered.

Hermione made them a pot of tea and sat opposite her mentor, who surveyed her through her glasses over the rim of her cup. 'What's going on?'

'Well, I don't know if I _can_ return to school'

Minerva sat down her cup and looked at the pained youngster, 'why is that'

'I'm not sure on whether you can allow a pregnant unwed teenager back into the school, let alone as Head Girl' Hermione said simply, and she watched the shock spread over the teacher's face, before returning to the well-known concealing veil.

'Of course we can Hermione. Yourself and Mr Weasley can look after the child in personal quarters, and until then, you can continue you're education that you much well deserve' Minerva said, 'we've had pregnant girls through the school before you, and we will have them after you Hermione. I thought this was actually going to be about your parents' she confessed.

'It isn't Ron's child I'm carrying Minerva, but thank-you for everything. You know that my education is important, and regardless of this, I'm going to finish and I needed to ensure that this was out in the open before I could accept anything,' and Hermione was grateful. The older female was still in shock about all of this, and to find out that she wasn't with Ron, was a further shock.

'That's okay Hermione. I have to go, still organizing things at school to get it running again.'

'I'm glad you've taken the effort to return us all to school. And I've got lunch with the boys' Hermione said standing also.

'Give them my best. I'll let Poppy know about this so she can organise what needs to be organized. May I ask you something though Hermione?' her curiousness got the better of her.

'Of course you can'

She sucked in a gasp of air and asked the question Hermione knew was coming 'who is the father?'

'Draco Malfoy. Have a good day Headmistress'

Well, I'll be damed, Minerva thought as she said her final good buys and returned to Hogwarts as Hermione headed to Diagon Alley.

Draco had been stuck in the Manor all holidays because of the press that was out against his family even though he had been cleared by the trials held for the Death Eaters. Harry Potter had stood for him, and the fact that he has been underage and forced to join meant that he was able to escape conviction.

His summer had been miserable, all alone in the place that had been the den of Voldemort, a place he no longer wanted to be. Draco had personaly asked the Ministry to sort through the house and take what was needed to convict every Death Eater, including his father. Thankfully, this spring clean had resulted in a lot less clutter because they had found a lot of contraband that Draco never wanted to see again, but he hadnt let them touch the books because that was the one place in the Manor that he liked. He especially liked it because it reminded him of _her._

He sat there looking at the post that had arrived only moments ago, Hogwarts letter he knew. He reluctantly opened the envelope and quickly scanned the contents noting that he would infact be returning to school, and that he had been given the biggest honour, he was Head Boy.


End file.
